Willy Wonka 2: Electric Boogaloo
by Yaint123
Summary: William Gene Wonka and William Wilbur Williamson Wonka are both very successful candy men, but are rivals in the business world. William Gene Wonka's trusted business partner Arthur Slugworth, of 10 years seeks to destroy everything these men have worked for. Wonka and Wonka are forced to join forces against a common enemy. Wonka/Wonka in a relationship.


Coming to his senses from a deep sleep, he is greeted by a throbbing pain in his right leg. It seems as though he'd rolled around in his sleep, ending up on his side which only made it harder to sit up. Wonka manages to grab onto the cane, he keeps propped up against his halved nightstand to make it easier on himself.

It looks like I'll need an extra leg to stand on today. Merde.

It made him feel old having all these bodily pains and blurring vision before he is even in his forties. Maybe it was the stress of constantly creating and performing that was driving him to an early grave. This was only further supported when he slowly stood and stretches upwards feeling his bones popping, and cracking as he glances up towards the ceiling.

"Goodness." Wonka croaks as he hobbles over to his wardrobe, that was strangely still open and very much whole, unlike many of the things in this room.

The room was something out of a nightmare or a dream, depending on one's viewpoint. Most things were cut in half, but the other halves were nowhere to be found. There was, however, a saw discarded on the ground somewhere. He would have to find and the sander later.

It was like this every day. He would slide on his wine red robe over his pajamas, and take breakfast in his garden of sweets. Even if he wasn't hungry, he would go through the motions and press the food and drink to his lips without eating it. Sometimes it would coax him to take a bite, and after one, it became easier to eat. Things weren't well, but what was he to do? He had a business to run, overall.

Today he stared into the cupboards and into the fridge, going back and forth between them to see if this time he would find something that actually looked appetizing. Luck was not in the cupboards today, as he heard heavy footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Wonka!"

Slugworth, his trusty worker, and who could be considered an apprentice, was earlier than usual. Wonka admits he's startled by this, but he hastily recovers. All of this is unlike his standardized routine, and to be honest, it's quite upsetting.

"I was beginning to worry that you would never come down from your tower." He says with a smile, a wicked one, but a smile nonetheless.

Blinking, Wonka removes one of the many pocket watches he kept in his robe and blanches at the time. How is it, he could be three hours behind schedule?! Despite the number of watches he kept on him, he never needed an alarm to wake up. This day was turning out to be the most unlucky and unfavorable.

He completely ignores the other man, and glances at one of the many pocket watches kept in his robe. Egads! He is nearly three hours behind schedule! The Chocolatier darts past Slugworth, and ends up abandoning his cane in order to sprint to his room. He had to get ready but he couldn't waste time. He was already wasting time! After getting dressed in record time, he ends up taking the Great Glass Elevator to the Chocolate Room. The elevator ride allows him time to think and reflect on his trusted partner, Arthur Slugworth. For nearly ten years the man has been under his wing and working inside his factory. Wonka scowls, as a rather negative thought begins to take place in his muddled mind. Is it really his factory anymore?

Ninety-nine. Forty-four. One-hundred-percent pure, Wonka finds himself mumbling as the door is pushed open. The door itself is rather magnificent, crafted from glass and with elaborate lines, loops, and circles; all made out of black metal. It's at this moment that Wonka regrets making the interior of this corridor look like this. He briefly wonders what he was on that day, as he stumbles past the different black and white patterned wallpaper. The patterns are a tangle of lines, swirls, and dots. Why it looks like the background of a Tim Burton movie! Wonka finds himself very dizzy after this, barely able to stand as he crashes into the wall at the end of the shortened hallway. He turns sharply on his heels and opens the door he just came through.

Willy crouches down, still feeling slightly dizzy and wondering if he'll have a bruise on his forehead. He makes his way past the wooden doors on either side of the narrow room, and is glad that this hallway isn't as hellish as the one before. On the far wall, Wonka flips a metal panel upwards to reveal a very small piano, where he plays a certain tune to unlock the large metal door to the Chocolate Room.

"To where my dreams become my reality." Wonka states as he pushes upon the door to his most precious and prized room. He would never tire of the sight, of the paradise before him.

Holding his breath, he counts to three and wishes all his worries away. Here he was safe from his troubles. Or so he believed.

Wonka trusted, or at least he hoped that Slugworth had taken care of both of their duties in his absence, but he couldn't be sure. Despite it only being a night and a couple of hours, the factory never stops and there's always paperwork to be done.

To his surprise, everything seemed to be in order. Almost, which raised suspicion in the back of Wonka's mind. It was almost as if he'd done the miscellaneous paperwork himself, which was a bit scary. There were a few touches and tweaks that still needed to be done, but they were small compared to what Slugworth had already completed. Wonka also hadn't told his faithful worker about these things, for a candyman never shares all his secrets. He did, however, feel uneasy about the whole thing. How is it that Slugworth performed his duties to near perfection? He chums it up to Slugworth has been with him for ten plus years, and cares a lot about the well being of the factory.

Or so it seemed.

"Mr. Wonka." An unfamiliar and feminine voice sharply says from the left side of him. Slugworth is standing beside her, arms clasped behind his back and a wicked smile on his face.

"Ah, Mr. Slugworth! And who is this woman, eta zhenshchina, denna kvinna?" He says with a strained smile.

"You are welcome to join me if you'd like, I was just about to have some afternoon tea." He says biting into the yellow sugar cup, he'd just plucked off a bush.

His tone seems almost disingenuous to her ears and that's because it is. What was Slugworth thinking bringing this stranger into his sanctuary? Despite this, he does try to play nice. For now at least.

She's a petite woman in a dark suit, heels sinking into his minty green grass. She also is clutching a manila folder to her chest and whips out an important-looking badge.

"Heather Hargrove. Officer of the State." She coldly states and tucks her badge away. It should be noted that Slugworth is writing something down in a minuscule notebook.

"Officer of the state...hmm never heard of it. Sounds rather important though if you alone police the entire state."

"Mhm." Is all Officer Hargrove mutters, as she whips out a rather important and official-looking document from her folder. By now, the trio has taken a seat at a wooden picnic table.

"Mr. Wonka, by the State of New York, and myself, you are hereby relieved from your license to run a business."

"Relieve me? How am I to be relieved?! Under what charges? I have rights!" He says copying something he had heard on television. He did not know much about the law but apparently humans have rights. More papers are removed from her folder and slid over to Wonka, as she shoots him a death glare from behind her glasses. Mrs. Hargrove seems very official and very, very serious.

"Attached to the document I've given to you is an account of behavior and activities that have deemed you to be too unstable to be in charge of a factory, or any business for that matter." She explains and removes yet another paper. "You are to hand over your license, and remove yourself from the factory's property."

All while she is speaking, Slugworth is watching the scene unfold with a smug smirk on his face.

The words are slightly blurry without his glasses, but he can make out some of his charges. "Impersonation of an American soldier? Now how is that part of the charges?"

"Impersonating an American veteran is a highly illegal thing to do." She interrupts and points at the document once more.

Even as he tries to defend himself, there are too many charges for him to deny. Sure they may have been true, but not in the way she was spinning it. She was a spider, and he had been trapped in her web of lies. He looks up from the document to Slugworth. He did not understand why Slugworth would do this to him and he had so many questions as to what his motives were, and if it was something that he had done to provoke this.

"Why?" Was all he could manage. Slugworth takes the opportunity to lean forward, an expression of pseudo-concern on his face.

"Mr. Wonka, Sir, it's simply not safe for a man with your condition to be running this factory anymore. Mrs. Hargrove and I think it's best that I run the factory."

He could not believe what he was hearing, but he didn't have time to think once Officer Hargrove took out a pair of handcuffs, not the play ones either but ones that shined. It was at this moment that Wonka decided it would be best to make a run for it. Which he did, springing up from the table and sprinting towards the door.

"You'll never catch me alive!" He yells.

Another thing he'd heard the bad guys say on the television. Only, was he a bad guy? No time to think, for both Slugworth and Officer Hargrove were now chasing him.

"Mr. Wonka, stop immediately!"

One Week Later.

The ache in his leg was acting up from the weather. It had been raining earlier and looked as though it might start up again soon. Overall it was a cold and dreary day, which matched his mood perfectly.

It was beginning to drive him mad, that the closest he could get to HIS factory, was as far as his arms could reach past the gate. Boy did he try to stretch himself past the gates, as if that would somehow work.

Every night, Wonka would find himself sleeping on the streets as close to his factory as possible, usually under an awning from a neighboring building. It was relatively secluded, but it was also dirty from the large amounts of trash that was thrown out. At least he had some protection from the frigid rain.

It was October now and the city was preparing for winter, by having it rain constantly and the temperature drop. Was he one of the lost souls of the city? Possibly. Did that concern him? Very much so, but what was he to do? Slugworth took everything from him, except the clothes on his back and the things in his pockets.

In fact, the only thing keeping him alive was the biscuits and candies he kept in his coat pocket. For once, Wonka is thankful for his forgetfulness because it is his forgetfulness that leads him to keep food on him. It is forgetfulness that managed to save him. It did make his watches a little crumbly and smudged, but that was someone he grew used too.

Walking to the gate, as he has been for the past week, he just stands there following the plume of smoke that begins to rise the factory and he finds comfort in the fact that it's still running. There's still the soothing smell of chocolate, and yet it doesn't smell the same. He never did reveal the secret ingredient to his chocolate, which means whatever Slugworth is making in there, it isn't his.

It did not smell like it should. Blowing his nose, he begins to travel down the street with the intent of finding a candy shop but instead gets so lost in his own head that he passes by all of them.

Wonka found himself to still be incredibly angry, even though it's been nearly a week. He was forced out of his factory by the only person he trusted. Now, he cannot help but feel bittersweet knowing that things will continue on without him, whether it's the factory or the world. He was sure of the fact that he would die soon with the wheezy coughs, chest pain and headaches he'd been suffering from. Not to mention the increased amount of body aches.

By this time, Wonka notices that he doesn't know where he is and that it is now much later in the day. Spinning in circles, he finds himself, out of all the places he could have ended up, at the front gates of William Wilbur Williamson Wonka's chocolate factory. One of his competitors who, strangely, had the same first and last name as he did as well as the same profession only one town over!

The Chocolatier takes a seat against the gate, closing his eyes and reflecting on his life. He was no longer Willy Wonka The Great Chocolatier. He would gladly let that title be for the other Willy, for he was one of the only respectable people in the business of candy.

Wonka breathes in deeply through his mouth and sighs, focusing on the rumble of machinery coming from the factory. Only, he hears nothing. This might be because something dark and sweet-smelling has been placed over his head.

"Gotcha, you parasitic copycat!"


End file.
